Is this Wonderland?
by BlackenedAlice
Summary: So yeah, this is the kind of story that doesn't really have a specific plot... you'll have to find out for yourself ;  First Fanfiction
1. A Deadly Wish

**Ahhh this is my first Fanfiction ever. I actually planned to write one narrating the events that happened during the fire that killed Ciel Phantomhive's parents from the anime Kuroshitsuji, but during a series of events I changed my mind.**

**So, I guess there are three things I wish to tell you, dear reader:**

** 1. This was inspired by Alice in Wonderland, but it has a lot of Pandora Hearts (Anime) influences.**

** 2. I like to write short chapters, so expect future chapters to be like this one.**

** 3. Thanks for reading! I will very much appreciate comments, reviews and critics ^^**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Alice in Wonderland! It created by the mathematical genius Lewis Carrol and at least he comes from the grave and decides to give me the rights to this wonderful story, I don't think that will ever happen.***

* * *

_I wonder…_

_Is there actually a place such as a Wonderland? A place like the one I used to dream when I was small?_

* * *

Alice looked out of her balcony. How many times had she looked out there, wishing that for some reason, that impossible little dream of hers became true? That the rabbit she once thought existed would suddenly appear once again and guide her to Wonderland, the place where nothing is impossible? Probably, more times than she could count.

Today, she was turning fifteen. Alice sighed. It was in this very day that she would have to marry. _And of all people, it had to be Peter._ she thought bitterly _I don't give a damn if he's a higher social class or if he's going to "sustain us" now that dad isn't here with us!, I wish he would just go off and die!_

Something changed in the air. Wind fluttered by messed up her hair, and like a God's command, a rabbit came hopping into the garden. At first the girl saw it with the corner of her eyes, but now she was giving it her full attention. If it wasn't already strange enough for a rabbit to come at this garden in particular, there was even a ore peculiar trait to the creature. It seemed to be talking.

Alice being so far away could not hear him, of course, but somehow there was something in it that made her get a goosebump.

_Could it be?_

Alice didn't wait a single moment. She raced downstairs in her way to the garden and nearly fell thrice on the manor's gigantic staircase. She then ran across the hall managing to break a porcelain vase and bumping against the door.

Not a minute later she was already at the garden gasping for breath. Her eyes traced wildly around, but the rabbit was nowhere to be found. Desperate the girl fell to her knees. She had lost her one opportunity... now she probably wouldn't even get to see that rabbit again. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly cleaned it. After all, she was 15 now and she shoudn't he crying as something as stupid as Wonderland; it didn't even exist.

_Alice..._

She could have sworn someone had called her name. She stood up and looked around once more. _I keep imagining this kind of stuff...I've probably becomed crazy by now._

_Alice Liddell..._

There was no mistakening now, someone definitely _had_ called her, and it wasn't just anyone. _This voice..._

Before she realized it, she was already walking towards the source of that voice, the sound of it was so… _nostalgic_. Why? Why coudn't she remember? Why did the sound of that voice make her feel so happy, yet so sad and guilty at the very same time?

Her feet stopped and she fell out of her trance. She was shocked to find herself at the very base of the tree in which she used to spend time with her sister... the tree where everything started...

It was holding her hand. His fur was now of a profound black color and his gaze was looking down. It was the same rabbit but she could tell he looked angry. _Anger_ Alice thought, _Resentment,Betrayal._

After that, Alice remembered being dragged into the darkness and falling, falling, falling.

_I am so sorry Alice Liddell..._


	2. A Broken Promise

**This chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewer: Believe-in-faries. I hope you keep reading my story! You moved my heart with that first review :3**

**Also, i'd like to thank .person97 for demonstrating interest in my story! :D**

**Thank you two so much!**

**Oh btw, sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. It will get better later on.**

**This chapter turned out to be longer than i first thought :P**

**So, disclaimer time: *I still don't own Alice in Wonderland* There. I said it**.

* * *

_I'm so sorry Alice Liddell…I'm so sorry you have to see your dream become your worst nightmare..._

_..._

Alice suddenly realized- _The voice_..._It was the rabbits!I'm sure!_

_The rabbit…he had sounded so upset... is it about a promise?_

_ I remember something about a promise…_

_Did i made I promise? More importantly, did I make a promise to him? _

_I don't…remember_

_I…_

_I wish I could remember!_

* * *

Darkness started to grow more intense. She was still falling but strangely she wasn't bothered by that at all. She squinted her eyes to see the thing that was approaching her from the distance. The thing got closer and closer until Alice could identify it. They were images, ones that moved around like a film. Soon, they were sourrounding her. There were so many of them she thought her head was going to explode in any moment. They went in circles around her, dancing. She could hear a buzzing sound in the backround, just like if they were alive.

She didn't remember anything about them, and she certainly didn't understand them, but they were there. Those images passing before her eyes, they seemed familiar in distant kind of way... just like they were once part of her.

She tried to concentrate in them as much as she could and learn from them. For some reason she didn't know of, she was in most of them. Now the images stopped moving and Alice was left intrigued, looking at one in particular...

_She was running, running away. There was a man holding a sword, his eyes were blood-red. He had a crazed look in his eye…he was going to kill her..she was sure of it. She tripped on her dress and fell down, bumping hard against the ground. The man got closer and stopped before her. She coudn't run away anyomere. She knew her life coming to a close._

The buzzing sound started to slowly increase in volume. Alice ignored it and kept on staring as much as she could, trying to absorb every single detail she could get about it.

"_Goodbye Alice Liddell…" The man muttered as he raised his sword. The moment that followed seemed to be minutes long. That sword glowed with the gory moon light. It rested in the air and was swashed downwards towards her with its razor-like blade. It struck. _

For a second the image before her eyes went completely black. Alice was now completely absorbed by her curiosity of what would happen next.

___A shout of pain… and crimson blood emitting incessantly..._

___…but no pain._

_Something, someone had saved her life, and it had paid a most horrible price….whoever had jumped there just in time save her was now lying in the floor, lethally wounded. From his almost lifeless lips a few suffering words came out..._

_...Run Alice Liddell…_

_ and please…_

The buzzing sound was now so loud that it was unbearable. Alice struggled to make out the words that were being said by her dying saviour. Alice made the words to be:

_Keep your promise…_

Once again, the image went black, but this time they didn't come back again. The sound too was gone._ Thank goodness_. Any more time and she sweared she would have gone deaf. In that way Alice felt relieved, but then again, she was left even more confused.

The man's last words were said by the same voice that had called her name that day.

_T__he rabbit's voice._

_The rabbit…Where is he?_

Her ears were hurting so was rubbing them when she noticed she was sitting in a small wooden chair in a lightly-illuminated room. It was strange for it to be lighted that way since there were no windows, no lamps and only one door- that was closed. The room should've been pitch black. The ceiling was very high and a key was painted in the middle of it. It was one of the most beautiful rooms Alice had ever seen.

However beautiful the room were, there was something in it that bothered her. Now that the noise was no longer there, it felt like the silence were deafening. She might've become bonkers, but she could've sworn that it was so silent she could hear her own blood pumping through her veins. It was maddening. That horrible ear-breaking noise seemed like heaven now. That noise was confusing and painful, but _this_ silence…it was perturbing.

She was so desperate had the need to get out of there. Now.

Alice made her way to the door as noisily as possible._ I'll do whatever to get rid of this silence__. And_, she reasoned, a_t least__once i cross that door i may go back to Wonderland once again_. Her desire to go back there was so powerful that she was even willing to forget everything that had happened until the moment.

It was made of old wood and had a clover keyhole. She tried to open it but it was locked.

Someone laughed. A chill went all the way through Alice's spine.

_Ah so that rabbit did get you to come back! We went all mad waiting for you! Very good then. So you wish to enter Wonderland once again? _A grin appeared in the air. _Well then I'll grant that for you. _

It showed her two keys. Each was tied to a string that was hanging from the ceiling. The keys were hanging opposite to each other in he enourmous room.

_The key in this string-_ pointed a tail that appeared in the air- _will open the door that will take you to Wonderland._

_And this one_- He pointed as his tail appeared at the other side of the room- _will take you back home through the same door._

_But there are rules as to opening the doors with either key._

_First, as soon as you pull the key from any of both strings, this room will start filling with water, meaning you will not be able to turn back and grab the other one across the room. That is, if you wish to avoid drowning._

_Also, it will also mean that once you have the key, you can't stay here. You will have to get through a door or you'll drown._

_And the last one isn't actually a rule but something you should now. Once you've passed through a door__, the key will serve useless to go back to this place again. Oh, and you have very little time before this place starts filling with water on it's own... That said, I wish you luck Alice!_

It disappeared like it never was there. Alice was left looking into mid-air.

_If I take the key to get back home, I'll never be able to get back to Wonderland_

_… but if I take the key to Wonderland, I will not be able to get back home…_

_If I take the key to Wonderland I will never be able to see my sister again…__I won't see the cat Dinah again…__I won't be able to celebrate my birthday…_

She grabbed the key and pushed it into the clover keyhole.

_I won't..._

_have to marry anymore!_

And she turned it to open the door she was waiting so long to open.

* * *

Cheshire's machiavelic grin spread wide.

_Well, i did give her the chance to go back home didn't I?_

_Oh dear Alice, you're about to make things much more interesting…_


End file.
